Seniority
by BorstalBreakout
Summary: This is for all you cool band kids out there. Who says band kids can't be hot? Intro inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Seniority**

**Author:** BorstalBreakout

**Rating:** Most likely M.

**Summary:** Here's one for all you cool band kids out there. Keep reading for the Intro.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Lynch owns.

Notes: This is my second fic. To all of you reading To Each Her Own, don't worry. I'm working on the next chapter. I just had this idea and wanted to get it out before anyone else did. This story is told in Ashley's point of view, except for this chapter.

Here's the first chapter. It's an introduction to everything. Please, pleaseee review!

* * *

Ashley Davies is a drummer in the band. She doesn't limit herself to the drums though. She can play pretty much anything. Guitar, piano, trumpet, saxophone. If it's a musical instrument, she can play it. Spencer Carlin is a majorette. They've been best friends since junior high. Now they are Juniors in high school. Still best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. There has always been a little spark there though. Both of them just tried to ignore it. They're both in relationships, however. Ashley is dating a guy named Maverick Manson. Everyone calls him Manson. He's a senior and the lead guitar player in a local band. He's really cute. Perfect for Ashley. Spencer is dating Aiden Dennison. A jock and a sophomore. He's the star baseball player in the school. Ashley hates Aiden, Spencer hates Manson. They won't let the other one know that though. They both ask themselves 'What kind of best friend would I be if I told her that?' Some things are better left unsaid. Basically they tolerate each other's fuck buddy, rather than offend their best friend. Will the truth ever come out?

Ashley plans to try out for Drum Major and Spencer plans to try out for Majorette Captain. They have to try out this Spring to get the title their senior year. Ashley is pretty much has drum major already, but the Band Director is known for throwing people off. Spencer has some competition though. Madison Duarte, also a junior, is trying out for the same spot. Spencer is definitely the best on the squad. But Madison is a dirty whore, and will do just about anything to get what she wants. No matter who gets hurt. Yeah, she's a bitch.

Spencer and Aiden have been dating a little longer than Ashley and Manson. Like I said before, Ashley would kill Aiden if she had the chance, as would Spencer do the same to Manson. Aiden and Manson don't know each other. They've probably never even heard of one another. Spencer and Ashley agree that's a good thing.

Ashley and Spencer have a few classes together. Even if they aren't in the same class, they're texting each other. They talk all the time. Even if they are in class, sitting next to each other they'll text to keep from getting in trouble. If they got in trouble, their seats would be moved. That would not be good.

* * *

What do you think? I know it's short. The next chapter will be so much better and longer. I promise. Please review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

**If I get 10 reviews I will update again tonight!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Also, I know I said this was going to be in Ashley's POV but I have no idea what happened to that. I'm not really sure whose POV this is in lol. Let me know if you get confused.

**Intoxicated Violence: **I know it's a weird name. I needed something hardcore lol. My friend suggested Manson. Obviously she's obsessed with Marilyn Manson. Lmao.

**Bandchick2:** I was scared about their personalities not fitting too. But Ashley is crazy over music so I figured it has a chance of working out. What do you play?

**ShOoTiNg StAr CrEw: **You'll see! Thanks for the review.

**Fer176:** This one will be longer. Thanks for reading!

**CaliGirl2: **Here you go. Since you asked so nicely!

**ALLy596:** Hell yeah! Thank you!

**Bvj143:** That makes me look forward to writing it. What do you play?

**Alzaka789:** I will I promise. I had prom last week so I'm finally done with that. I'll have time to update now. I really appreciate your reviews. Thank you so much!

**Totallygay:** Wow! I love your fics! As for Spencer wanting to kill him, it's the jealousy lol. Thank you so much for the review!

**Myungl:** Yay! Number 10. Tis all yours! Thank you for the review!

**perscriptionsRoverrated: **I'm glad you're excited! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ashley was waken by the sound of her alarm. She fell asleep with her cell phone in her hand and open. She was texting Spencer all night and must've fallen asleep. She pushes her alarm off of the nightstand and starts to send Spencer a message. She begins to type "Sorry I fell asleep", but only gets half way done before her phone goes off. New message, from Spencer. "Hey! I'm sorry, I fell asleep." She laughs out loud and texts her back. She gets another message from Spencer saying she doesn't want to go to school today. Ashley asks her if she wants to skip, but Spencer says she'd get in trouble. And that she's already running late. Ashley looks at the clock and sees that it's after 7 A.M. School starts at 7:30. She throws her phone on her bed and rushes into the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later, Ashley walks out into her room exhausted. That might have been the fastest shower anyone has ever taken. She hears her phone beeping so she runs and checks it. Message from Spencer, asking her for a ride. She replies and says of course and finishes getting ready. Before she knows it she is infront of Spencer's house beeping the horn. Spencer steps outside wearing light jean capris with a well fit dark blue tee. Her hair is scrunched instead of straight today. Ashley's heart stops for a second and by the time she catches her breath the blonde is already in the car next to her.

"Hey." Spencer says while smiling.

"Good morning." Ashley says while uncontrolably smiling at her best friend.

Ashley backs out of the driveway and they're on their way to school. Ashley sees the King High High School sign coming up.

"Last chance to skip." She asks trying not to sound too needy.

"Ash, I can't today. We have that big Bio test today."

"Shit! What are we even doing in that class?"

Ashley has a hard time paying attention in Biology class. She sits in the back of the room. With Spencer. With no one else around. It's pretty awesome. But not when it comes to their education. Sometimes Ashley pays attention. But that's only when Spencer isn't in class or if their teacher decides to be an asshole. Most of the time they sit there and goof off.

They get a decent parking spot and Ashley turns the car off. Neither of them get out of the car. They just sit there with their heads back and eyes closed. Wondering what the other is thinking about. About 5 minutes later Spencer's cell phone goes off.

"Who is it?" Ashley tries not to act too jealous or suspicious.

"Aiden. He wanted to know where I am."

"Oh. Well, you can go ahead in. I'll go after you."

"Are you sure? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Spence. I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay. Thanks for the ride, Ash!" She gives her best friend a smile and walks into the school.

Ashley sits in her car for 3 minutes before she decides to grab her stuff and go into the school. She takes her time to get to the office and sign in. They ask why she's late and she makes up an excuse. They write her a pass and she walks down the hall to her locker. She turns the corner and sees Spencer and Aiden walking down the hall away from her hand in hand. She feels like running and tackling Aiden and kicking his ass. But she decides to just go upstairs and walk around for a bit. Hoping she doesn't run into them next time she goes to her locker. She has a study hall this period anyways. She just wanted to put her stuff away. She gets upstairs, walks down one hall and down another flight of stairs. She starts walking to the auditorium but is pulled backwards and pushed into a wall. Manson.

"Hey, cutie."

"Hey, Manson. I have to get to class. I'll see you later."

With that she walks away and she can hear him turn his iPod back on with the volume up all the way. She looks behind her and sees him walking around aimlessly with his black hoodie on, with the hood up as always. She reaches the auditorium and finds a seat in the darkest part towards the back. She sits down and gets out her iPod. She gets comfortable and actually drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I'm sorry for not updating. Here's the next chapter!

**ALLy596: **Hell yeah I'm in band. I think it adds a little flare, don't you think? Especially the drummers. Drummers are hot. Yes, I am a drummer. Lmao. Thanks for your review! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update.

**Myungl: **Me too. Sometimes. But then other times, in real life, it's kind of annoying. Don't you think so? I apologize for taking so long to post. Thanks for the review!

**Brandym19: **I suck. But at least I updated, right? I'll try to update more quickly now that it's summer. Thank you for the review!

**Bvj143:** Clarinet is cool. I play the drums. Ash needs to confess, I agree. Thanks for the review! Sorry that I went AWOL!

**Alzaka789:** Aw. That means a lot to me, and makes me smile. I hope this is still one of your favorites. I'm sorry for the lack of updating. Thank you for the review!

**PerscriptionsRoverrated:** I'll explain it to you lol. They're best friends and both have boyfriends. Neither have dated any girls. They're just best friends, but Ashley has different feelings for Spencer. I guess you could say Spencer is oblivious despite the signs Ashley may send her. Did that help? I'm sorry for confusing you and for not updating. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Ashley is awoken by a vibration in her pocket. She looks around to make sure no one else is in here. She gets her phone out and opens it. New message from Spencer. She clicks view now. "Hey, where are you?" She replies, "Auditorium, why?" She waits a second for Spencer to reply. Her phone vibrates and she excitedly opens it. New message from Manson, view later. Just then Spencer replied. "I'm coming!" Ashley smiles to herself and then waits for Spencer to walk in.

She hears footsteps and looks around. Spencer comes down the aisle and Ashley waves. Spencer walks over and Ashley can't help but smile. Spencer smiles back and sits down. "Why aren't you in class, Ash?" Now what. "I don't feel like being around people right now, you know? I just have a lot on my mind." "Oh. If-"

The bell rang. "I have to get to 3rd. I'll text you, okay?" "Yeah, see ya." Spencer gets up and walks out of the row we sat in, turning back and smiling at me before leaving the auditorium. What is going on with me? Why do I get mad when Aiden is around Spencer? Or want to punch him in the face when he holds her hand? I used to like Manson so much. Now I don't even know. I guess I still like him. Yeah I do, don't be stupid Ash. I'm probably just not getting enough sleep or something. Yeah that's it. I should spend more time with Manson. My thoughts are interrupted by an announcement over the PA system. "Attention all students that are in the musical. There will be a mandatory practice after school from 3-6." God damn it. Well, at least Spencer will be there. I can't believe I even signed up for that. Why did I anyways? Oh yeah, Spencer. What a surprise.

My phone goes off. Spencer. "Hiii!" I reply. "Hey what's up?" I decide to look at the message Manson sent me. "Hey beautiful. Do you want to go to the movies tonight?" I think about it for a minute before texting back. "Sure what movie?" I start to feel my ass go numb so I decide to get up. I gather my things and leave the auditorium. I go down a few halls and up the stairs to one of my lockers. Yeah it's against the rules but I'm lazy and my classes are spread all over the school. I open my locker and throw my late slip in it. Then, I get a notebook and a pen. I shut my locker and start to walk down the hall again. Oh goody. Security guards! One walks over to me. "Miss! Do you have a pass?" I pull a slip of paper out that I wrote 'PASS' quite big on and wave it in their face. "Miss Davies, your sense of humor never fails to amaze me. Stay out of trouble." "Oh I will Dale. Don't worry." I wonder if they could hire worse security for this school. I can't imagine this school actually having security. I walk towards the bathrooms and see girls running out laughing. Weird. The bell rings. Nice. Now I actually have to go to class. I pass Spencer on the way and stick my tongue out at her. She does the same and laughs. I get to class and sit in the back and talk to my friend. There's only one normal person in here. And plus, I grew up with Kay. She's really cool. We sit there and talk about random things. Our teacher is in the front of the room yelling at someone obviously doing something wrong in her eyes. She starts to put in a movie, that I'm sure will be ridiculously boring. Ten minutes pass while Kay and I make fun of the movie and the people in our class. I was about to say something when our principal started talking over the PA. "Students and teachers. Excuse this interruption. Our school has just received a bomb threat..."

* * *

Oh snap! I know it's short, but it's something!

Reviews, pretty please? Ten reviews and I'll update again today!

Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys.

Yes, I am aware of how bad I suck. I'm sorry. I don't want to go into the problems I'm going through right now. Let's just say, I'm depressed and sorta dug myself into a hole.

Anyways, this update is for** EvilerGenuis**, for making me smile.

* * *

"Students and teachers. Excuse this interruption. Our school has just received a bomb threat. Please evacuate the building immediately."

"Oh, kickass!" I say in excitement. "Sweet!" Kay replies also to the announcement. We both walk out of our classroom and head down the hall. "Who do you think did it this time, Kay?" "I have no idea!" Just then I see Spencer turn the corner, heading my direction. "Hey!" I raise my arm to put around her shoulders and she rushes to wrap both of her arms around my waist. "This is like the 3rd one this week!" She keeps her arms situated in the same spot and we keep walking. I probably have the most ridiculous smile on my face but I don't care. We reach the stairs and we leave each other's grasp.

We make it outside. Spencer is playing with her phone and Kay ran off with her other friends. "So Spence, your birthday is coming up." "I know! I'm excited!" "Me too. What do you want?" "I don't know. Surprise me. You're good at that." "Yeah I know, but still."

By this time, we're walking down the hill to the football stadium. "Ash, do you think we'll still have that rehearsal after school?" "I hope not. I really don't want to stay. At all." "Me either. I have to go check in with my homeroom teacher. He's a dick." "Alright. Talk to you later."

I stand there and watch Spencer walk down the bleachers. Of course she's in a different homeroom than I am. I hear someone yelling my name. I look over and see Kay jumping around trying to get my attention. I laugh and go sit at the very top of the bleachers. Kay and her friends are talking about pandas, or something random. I laugh and look around. I spot Spencer like 15 bleachers down from me. She's facing me, talking to her preppy cheerleader friends. Ew. I would go down and talk to her, but she'll probably act different since she's around her popular friends. I hate that. The sun comes out and she starts to squint. Aw she's so cute. I see her turn around to sit. I get out my cell phone and look at my messages. One from Manson. He wants me to come sit by him. I probably will. Later, though. I reply from a message of Spencer's. "Wanna get naked?" I shut my phone and lean back against the top of the bleachers. I listen to what Kay is talking about. Some store she was shopping at and a guy was hitting on her. I see Spencer turn around to look at me. She laughs and shakes her head. My phone vibrates telling me I have a new message. Spencer replies, "Oh baby." Hmm. I don't even know what to say back to that. She probably didn't either. Oh well. I see her get up to find Aiden, most likely. So I go to check in with my homeroom teacher, and then look for Manson. I spot him on the other side of the bleachers. I walk over to him, saying hi to people on my way. I find him and he gets up and gives me a big hug.

"Hey you! What's up?"

"Hey, Manson. Nothing, you?"

"Not much just bored. I'm glad you came to see me though!"

He is so sweet. He tells his friends to move down the bleachers so there is enough room for me to sit. We sit there and talk about music. We decide that we are going to go to the movies sometime soon. Maybe tonight if we both have time. He's busy with his band. I'm busy with..other things. The play, or whatever, is this weekend. I'm not excited for it at all. I'm excited for the after parties, however. Spencer doesn't really drink, as far as I know. I do drink a lot. It helps pass the time. And this party is at my house, and Spencer is coming. It should be a good time. Manson puts his arm around me just as I feel my phone vibrate. I check the new message, and it's from Spencer. "Can you please meet me in the bathroom right now?" I reply, "On my way", and get up. I tell Manson I'll be back. I give him a hug and he kisses me on the cheek. I finally reach the bottom of the bleachers and I notice there's a really long line for the bathroom. Of course since there's a bomb threat, we can only go two at a time. I look past the line, towards the other end of the track and see Spencer almost at the restrooms. I know there's no way the teacher will let me skip the line. So I hop the fence to the track and run as fast as I possibly can. I realize how out of shape I am. I hear one teacher yell at me, and I just wave and say "Gotta go!", and leave it at that. I feel a cramp in my rib so I slow down and jog. I finally get to the other end of the track where there's a gate. I walk through the gate and thank God it's right next to where I need to be. I hurry into the bathroom.

"Spence?"

I almost run into someone as I'm entering the room lined with half-assed painted cinder blocks. At least now there's no one else in here. Well, other than Spencer and I. I see her walk out of a stall, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my God. Spencer what happened?"

* * *

Reviews, please? 


End file.
